


3 Times Jace Feels Alec's Happiness

by fancyachatup



Series: Malec Appreciation Week 2017 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Jace, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jace is happy because Alec is happy, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Self-Acceptance, Supportive Jace Wayland, emotional magnus, good friend jace, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: 3 times Jace realizes that Magnus is the best thing that's ever happened to Alec.





	3 Times Jace Feels Alec's Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> the last fic for Malec Appreciation Week 2017 :(

1.

The first time Jace notices it, he doesn't really notice it. His day had been fairly normal. He'd trained with Alec, spent a few hours with Isabelle and then had spent some time reviewing the plans and proposals that were a result of the Downworld Alliance. All in all, it was a pretty successful day.

But, there was something off. He didn't understand what it was at first, and while it wasn't necessarily unpleasant, it made him feel weird. He hadn't paid much attention to his emotions until they were literally the only thing he could think of. At first, Jace had thought he was just happy because everything was the way it was supposed to be. His family was safe, Maryse and Robert weren't being compete assholes to them anymore, and Alec had finally (officially) moved in with Magnus. Things were looking up.

But, upon further reflection, Jace realized that the happiness, the tidal waves of pure elation he was feeling, weren't even his own. Of course, he was happy, but the unadulterated joy that had been running through his veins the past 24 hours (and, probably longer than that. Maybe a few days?) was coming from the Parabatai bond, and with a start Jace realized that he'd never truly felt Alec's happiness before.

Sure Alec had smiled at Izzy's drawings and sang (horribly off tune) at birthday parties, but he'd never really been happy. And this made Jace sick to his stomach, because he realized now that all of those smiles and laughs Alec had emitted throughout the years weren't real. And even if they had a sliver of honest happiness, they didn't compare to the exuberance he felt now.

Jace frantically searched for his phone, ready to call Alec and ask him what the hell was going on (and apologize for not noticing or trying to help) before he remembered.

Alec was with Magnus.

Alec was happy because he was with Magnus.

And if Jace called, he'd interrupt that and he'd never hear the end of it.

So Jace smiled, set his phone back down and went about his day with a spring in is step, rejoicing at his new-found knowledge.

 

2.

Jace was with Magnus today, because apparently Magnus needed help picking out a birthday present for Alec. While he under no circumstances believed his brother's boyfriend, Jace had agreed to provided his assistance. Jace went over to the loft when he knew Alec was scheduled to have a few meetings, giving him and Magnus enough time to "discuss the gift options."

As he sat on the red sofa, waiting for Magnus to come out from the kitchen, he suddenly remembered how happy Alec had been. This engendered a strong sense of curiosity, and soon enough Jace was walking around the loft, examining each and every item for signs of Alec and Magnus' relationship, or even things that could show Jace hair how Magnus made Alec (so incredibly) happy.

He made his way over to the iron bookshelf, studying the different trinkets displayed from various countries alongside large (expensive looking) books before a picture frame caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up, an involuntary smile gracing his face at he looked at it. Inside of the frame was a strip of five pictures from a photobooth.

The first was simply Alec and Magnus smiling at the camera. Alec had an arm draped over Magnus' shoulder and both he and Magnus were beaming. The second seemed to have caught Alec off guard, because he was laughing, eyes bright, while Magnus appeared to be tickling him. (and holy shit. when was the last time Jace had seen Alec laugh?) He skimmed down the the third, a sickeningly sweet photo where Magnus was once again looking at the camera while Alec's eyes were on Magnus. It was a fond (and sappy) expression Jace had never seen on his Parabatai before, one where Alec's love for Magnus was so clearly visible anyone could've made the connection. The fourth made Jace's heart skip a beat, because now both of them had that lovestruck look on their faces and they were smiling at each other and it was just so odd (and amazing) to see Alec like this (and even better to see that Magnus felt the exact same way.) When he got the last one, his breath caught in his throat, because Alec and Magnus were kissing and looking completely in love with each other. And even though Alec had come a long way from the closeted teenager he once was, he still wasn't big on public displays of affection. And for Jace to be able to see this, to see Alec freely expressing himself (in from of a camera!) was such an incredible gift.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice Magnus had come into the room until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly, embarrassed to be caught snooping through their things, expecting to be reprimanded by his Parabatai's boyfriend. Instead Magnus smiled and gently took the frame out his hands.

"It's refreshing, isn't it? To see him like this?" Magnus asked softly, meeting Jace's eyes, which were filled with tears, to his shock. He had been crying and not even realized it. He brought his shirt sleeve up to his face, hastily wiping the tears away and cleared his throat.

"Yeah. It's-it's amazing, Magnus. Thank you." Jace whispered, not trusting his voice.

 

3.

The three of them were sitting in Magnus' (and Alec's, he reminded himself) living room, scarfing down Chinese takeout. Their recent impromptu mission was completely draining, and they were all exhausted and starving. By the time they had defeated the shax demons, they were less than a block from Magnus and Alec's loft. The two  had graciously allowed Jace to spend the night, seeing as Jace was too tired to walk back and Magnus had depleted his magical reserves too much to conjure a portal.

As Jace finished the last of his takeout, he allowed himself a cursory glance of his Parabatai and Magnus. From Jace's spot on the floor, he watched the two of them, huddled together on the black love seat. Magnus was practically on Alec's lap, snuggling closely while devouring his remaining food. Jace watched in amusement as Magnus stole a dumpling out of Alec's takeout box, and Jace rolled his eyes as Alec barely batted an eye. Had Jace attempted to steal any of Alec's food, he would have gotten his hand cut off with a seraph blade. He supposed that there were certain perks to having Alec's undying (romantic) love and affection, and apparently that included an unlimited access to his food.

The two were communicating through overly affectionate glances and soft smiles. It was something Jace had never had the privilege of seeing before, not with other couples and certainly not with Alec and Magnus. Jace hummed as the  Parabatai Bond overflowed with love, adoration, and small pulses of relief.

Jace knew how difficult it had been for Alec to witness Magnus overexert himself in terms of magic during the surprise mission. He'd felt Alec's crippling fear as a herd of Shax demons appeared out of thin air, spiking both Alec and Jace's anxiety as they sprung up in front of Magnus. When one of the demons got too close to Magnus for comfort, their bond flared with a kind of desperation Jace had never felt from Alec before. It was the need to keep Magnus safe, to protect him, to ensure he was unharmed. Jace sprung into action, slaughtering the demon closest to Magnus while Alec used his bow and arrow to obliterate he long distance threats. They kept coming, however, and the fight seemed to drag on much longer than usual.

Luckily, the worst that had happened was a rip in Magnus' favorite Gucci shirt, but it had still taken it out of all of them to bring down the hoard all on their own. As much as Jace hated to admit, had Magnus not been there, Jace and Alec wouldn't have gotten away unscathed.

And for the hundredth time that month, Jace thanked the Angel that Alec had Magnus in his life.

"Stop that!" Magnus shouted, pulling Jace away from his silent praises. He looked up to find Alec playfully nipping at Magnus' ear while he tickled his sides, hands roaming up and down Magnus' torso and digging in at certain spots that garnered small squeals out of the other man. Magnus was half heartedly wriggling away from him, but Alec wasn't having any of that. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Magnus, squeezing him back against his chest tightly. Magnus stilled as Alec leant down a gave a few pecks on the cheek, a sappy expression overcoming his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It was whispered quietly as they stared adoringly into each other's eyes, and Jace had to look away as his chest filled with warmth from the adorable sight. It was all too much, seeing Alec's beaming smile and lovey-dovey smile. Jace was struck with the realization that this was Alec's life; tickle fights and kisses with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

It was an extraordinary way to live, if you asked him, and he was so glad that Alec got to experience it; happiness and love.

**Author's Note:**

> what did ya think? if you liked this and wanna show your appreciation, consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)
> 
> kudos are appreciated. Comments are worshipped. Bookmarks are smiled upon.
> 
> thanks for reading x


End file.
